A world of many
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: What if Serena, finsihed chaos, and there was nothing but silence... ok- so not so much like that, but peace. Who would be next to arrive?
1. Default Chapter Title

By Silver Moon AKA Sailor Morality  
  
PART 1: SAILOR MORALITY SPEAKS OUT  
  
Being new wasn't the best thing life offered, or was it?  
Surina Takiachi was new to Crossroads High. She wasn't sure she'd like it… probably because she already went to eight different schools, because of her mom's job. But this year, she was staying no matter what.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Serena," Ray said, " Luna says we have a new enemy and you can't fight against it, she says it would just kill you and your energy source- the crystal."  
  
Rei wasn't jokin', she was TOTALLY serious. " Um- yes. Luna t-t-t- old me!" and Serena forces some strained smile.  
  
"According to my research- and Luna's advice, this is no laughing matter. Your crystal may be strong, but we can't afford losing our Queen. I hope Sailor Galaxia can reschedule her appointment in the past. It was amazing on how Hotaru brought us all back to life with her powers, just when Sailor G killed us, I told her it was A-OK… but now Hotaru is sick- and we need her Death Reborn Revolution to save us all… how sad that Seiya- or should I say Star maker, can't fight with us due to a concert in two months time- they've been working up a sweat." Ami, had NEVER EVER commented Seiya's band… she always found other stuff than working hard and studying were a complete waste of time- besides fighting the evil forces of the universe.  
  
"Ah- well I seem to find a new ENEMY! Call LITA!!! CALL MINA!! CALL EVERYONE!" It was Rei- after playing with her meditation fire, she had found a new enemy. "Lets get it on…" she whispered silently.  
  
**  
  
"What?! No WAY!! I can't !!" It was Surina… ok…. She was in a barrel of panic and she did not know what to do… some guy with a weird but eerie cute face named, Haskus, wanted her to give him the Gemini stone. " You DAMN FOOL! I told you a million times, I DON'T have the WHATSAMACALLIT!!!" a fire burned in her black-silver-gold-sapphire eyes. And suddenly out of no where, the scouts came in.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon- and I will punish you!" (shortened huh?) " I stand for love and justice, and I will PUNISH--- yOu! Whoa!" the floor beneath her rumbled and she cried with pain, something is grabbing my foot.   
  
The scouts knew this was coming, so they brought in their special forces, Artemis, and Luna…   
  
"LUNA ARTEMIS! TRANSFORM!" (what?! You must be thinking)   
  
"Luna SHINE FORM!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Artemis SHADOW FORM!" Artemis yelled.  
  
A flash of blinding light bolted from the form of the two cats. In seconds Luna was transformed into a human girl, with four odangos, and black hair- knee length. She was wearing a platinum fuku, and her breast plate was metallic, she had the crescent moon on her neck, and her paws- um HANDS- were covered in white silk.  
And Artemis, he transformed into a handsome man? With deep black hair, which had an eerie violet glow to it. His body features were of the same as Luna's only masculine. His armor was shining darkly, a violet-navy color. And his sword by his side glinted with a ray of the shadows.  
  
"I AM THE SHADOW SENSHI- THE WARRIOR OF THE SHADOWS- THE PRINCE OF THE SHADOW REALM." Artemis boomed with voice like thunder, but manly.  
  
"I AM THE SHINE SENSHI- THE WARRIOR OF THE LIGHT OF THE MOON- THE PRINCESS OF THE SHINING SPIRITS." Luna said in a nervous, but unshaken voice, she sort of sounded like Setsuna.  
  
(What?! You may be asking. I will include the info on them.)  
  
"Ha- what a waste of time- foolish- just plain child's play." And with that, Haskus shouted, "Force of the dark- remember my light. Force of the light- remember my darkness… SHADOW ATTACK!" and with that he pointed directly at Artemis. (hey have you noticed that Artemis and Luna have switched color position?) Artemis attempted to attack back.  
  
"Shadow prince, that is my name- this be not- a childs GAME! Shadow MIRAGE!" and a bolt of dark electricity emitted from his crescent moon.   
  
Close-but no cigar. Artemis was hit, and was lying cold on the ground. He wasn't dead, but knocked out.  
  
"See- wasn't that fun?" and Haskus bared a blood thirsty grin, "Light be none- my dear princess. Shadow Call!" with that a million shadows appeared and headed at Luna, charging at her like bulls. Positioned to kill, to choke, to die.  
  
"NO! ARTEMIS! Moon Shine FIRE!" a blast of fire shoot from her crescent, and was now shining with pride, it was shaped into staff- filled with light and power. A metallic white staff. "This is for the sake of all humanity and Artemis. Light ROD!" her rod spun driving itself at 234 mph to Haskus, amazingly, he BLOCKED IT WITH A FINGER! Having used up her energy, Luna lay dead. (sorry Luna fans) Serena who was now free, was screaming and crying. All just the same- Ami was wailing. But with effort, Artemis rose, seeing his love dead. He was heartbroken.   
  
"NO!" He was outraged. "LUNA RISE! SCOUTS GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR POWER!"   
  
And with that, Ami said, ' Mercury Star Power', Rei, ' Mars Star Power', Lita, 'Jupiter Star Power', Mina, ' Venus Star Power', and finally Serena, ' Moon Cosmic Power!'   
  
All together, their powers combined. Fusing into a light so bright it eventually blinded some people. "Artemis Shadow Power," was what Artemis said, and all the energy floated into Luna. With a blink of sudden realization, Luna gasped and fell into Artemis' arms, causing both of them to deform themselves.  
  
"At least you are safe, Luna." Artemis said and with his last words, he fell asleep, and Luna transported both her and Artemis to Mina's bedroom.  
  
**  
  
"What are we going to do NOW?!" Serena was in total panic.  
  
"Calm down. We will find a way." Said Mina in a nervous voice.  
  
"AHHH!!! HELP!!! HELP ME!!! AIIIIEEEE!" It was the girl, with the silvery-blue hair in odangos, heart odangos. She was the girl who had the GEMINI CRYSTAL?  
  
"Mars Fire SNIPER!" and an arrow of fire forced itself into his back, which was now covered in black-green flesh, 'cause he was monster now.  
  
"Ouch- that tickled." And he shot her arrow back at her. Rei ducked. But now it was heading for SERENA!!!   
  
"Watch out!!!" and she tried to save Serena, but her leg had a cut, and it was bleeding heavily. So she wrapped a bit of her skirt it.  
  
"AH! WHAT IS THIS LIGHT? OUCH!" screamed the demon. He had received a punch from the girl who had the Gemini stone. And then an owl and a cat appeared at her feet.   
  
"What are these animals doing here?" she asked solidly.   
  
"We be your guardians, little miss." Said the owl, "Take this locket, and say Gemini Stone Prism power!"   
  
Surina took the locket, in the shape of wings, with a blue and pink stone inside ** so this is the Gemini stone…**  
  
"GEMINI-STONE-PRISM-POWER!" Surina shouted in confusion.  
  
And than a bright light, a rainbow, surrounded her and in a minute she was fashioned to be a scout. Sailor Gemini that is.  
  
She had pink breast plate, and blue fuku, her hair, was positioned like ChibiChibi, only with silvery-blue hair. In her hand she held a staff. A staff with the same colours as the crystal and was bronze.  
  
Out of no where she boomed, " I am Sailor Gemini, I shall protect the princess Morality and protect the Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Princess Serena. It is my duty to protect the galaxy princess, and the planet princesses. I am your doom, I am Sailor Gemini."  
  
"WOW- looky! It's a new scout… " said Reeny.  
  
And with that speech, Sailor Gemini ran over to Sailor Moon, and blocked the arrow, she fell to the floor, and sobbed… "what am I doing!!! I am NOT SAILOR GEMINI!" and a figure in a silver dress, with gold hair, which looked like a ghost said:  
  
"Sailor Gemini, I am the queen, the mother of the soon to be found princess Morality. You are the Sailor Gemini, you are to protect the princess' linked sister, and all the princesses. You are the warrior of the sky… the night sky. Now- finish him."   
  
And she disappeared.  
  
With more confidence, she took her staff and said, "GEMINI TWIN REVERSE!"   
  
Out of her blue gloved hand, came out two arrows of fire, mixed with light and darkness. It shot straight at Haskus, but he evaporated to the Dead Chroma.   
  
"DAMN! STOP ARROWS RETURN TO REI!!" and the arrows returned to their rightful owner.   
  
**  
  
"Haskus," said a drawling voice, "why have you not brought me the crystal from the victim?"  
"I-I-I- couldn't Elitea… her skin seemed to burn me every time I tried to grab her locket." Haskus knew more than to upset his queen.  
  
"ETERNAL SLUMBER IS YOUR PUNISHMENT, WHEN TIME COMES, YOU SHALL FIGHT AGAIN." And with a cry, a mad laugh and a tweek, Haskus had slept in a tiny black box, and was fitted into Elitea's ring.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters except the bad guys- Sailor Gemini and her guardians, plus the transformations of the cats.  
  
If you liked this, please email me.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2: Remembrances of A Past  
  
"Hey- your name is?" said Makoto in a homely voice.  
  
"Um- HI! Um- I go to Crossroads high, I'm in grade 12, you know, class 7-a? Professor Yamata?" said, Surina. "My name is Surina Takiachi."  
  
"HOLY GUACAMOLEY!!! YOUR THE FAMOUS SURINA?! WHERE'S YOUR BAND??!" Mina was practically announcing it to the world, everyone sweatdropped. After what happened when The Three Lights/Sailor Star Fighter, Maker, Healer... Mina hoped to see them again, BUT- she met someone like them, only a GIRL BAND (hey- they were guys!)  
  
"Uh- well, we were supposed to stay here, my mom, well she moved here, my band is at- well you know, already at school?" All Surina wanted was a normal life.  
  
"OH WOW!! OH MY GOSH!" Ami was also amazed, she was amazed that THE SURINA TAKIACHI- one child genius, and an amazing vocalist... was HERE, and she was A SCOUT!? She hoped to meet her other friends, her band in particular.  
  
"Hey- Hi, my name is Serena... Your name sounds like mine huh?" and Serena smiled gently. "Um- your looking for Princess Morality? Who is she? And who are they?" and she pointed to the cats." Our names are the same but spelt diffy!" and Serena jumped around like a kid in a nutshell.  
  
Surina laughed out loud, though she looked like she was trying to stifle the laugh. "You are FUNNY- I can't believe your a SAILOR SCOUT!! YOUR THE BOMB! SO like how do I change back, and how do we make it back to school in time?" 10 minutes left till the bell would ring.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" shrieked Serena, she had already gotten back to her deformed state, and was running towards the school in a rush...  
  
"UM- well I think I'll join her screaming and running, CAUSE ITS 8:50!!!" and without hesitation, Surina deformed herself without knowing it and ran all the way to school, screaming 'WAIT UP!'.  
  
**  
  
At Juuban High;  
  
"Hello class, this is our newest student," everyone was eyeing Surina because she was a star. Mrs. Yamato, well she never noticed. "Her name is Surina Takiachi... as you know, I will not introduce any further, you seem to know her already. Well then- Surina, sit beside," and she looked around, seeing people lift their hands up and wave it in the air. "Sit beside--- Serena?"  
  
Surina took a seat beside Serena, it would be hard telling them apart, and I mean if Surina dyed her hair blonde, and if it wasn't blue-silver-and gold colour. And if she made her eyes blue, and her odangos were circle, not heart, she would look drastically like Serena, and her personality- well you get the idea. Their initials, were not the thing to call them by either, S.T, and S.T!  
  
**  
  
"You know- hey Serena-chan, our class, it is SO boring..." Surina already lost interest in their first day.  
  
"Taol me abou' i'." said Serena in a mouthful of donuts. " Hey can you sing me a line from Shining Knights? I'd really appreciate it." Serena than turned and looked at Surina with puppy-eyes.  
  
"Oh- uh- Ok..." and she cleared her throat took out her portable mike, and tried to remember some lines. " Well here it goes:  
Taking pictures of the night,   
having unfriendly fights...  
is like kissing boys and making noise, but now ain't the ta-i-ime.  
And all I wish for___ is a normal life...  
and if i don't get that, all I want is a shining knight____."  
  
Applauses from everywhere and roses flew to her. She suddenly blushed.  
  
"Wow- can you sing some more?" and Serena did it again.  
  
"Um- last song- whoever picks the right number in my mind, from 1-10... gets to pick a song..." and Surina huffed and puffed, and took a bite of her chocolate parfe.  
  
*she thought, 2.* "HEY SURINA! 4?" said one.  
"8?" said another, "10?" said one in a blue skirt.  
"2?" said a guy with spiky brown hair, extravagant looks, and a soccer shirt on... it said- 'SOCCER CLUB 2001'. *Wow* she thought, *he is CUTE... but I sorta hate his BIG SMIRK!* Surina thought.  
  
"Um- yes... your name is?" Said a startled Surina.  
  
"Tai-Lee... good to see you. I want to hear- Hearts In Ice. It's my favourite from both albums." Tai-Lee replied.  
  
ok so here it goes- (pretty long people- i like my songs... sing along)  
  
"Ok 'TAI-LEE', I hope all of you enjoy." and she found her tune, took out her headphones, and blasted it to make the sound match a concert surround sound system."Hearst In Ice:  
Taking her life in his, knowing what he'll do...  
He's making a big mistake... he ain't gonna take care of you...  
The bells are ringing, it's 6 am... momma is shouting,   
its time to play a game...  
and all of sudden- her life goes to waste..... her wings are growing, an angel in place.... knowing she's gone leaving this world, the people who loved her, are just in a furl... thinking bout-  
  
Hearts in ice... friends are nice... will this last forever..  
the sun is going down. I miss the guy who stole___ my heart____... from me... I never understood, why the hearts are frozen for good... life isn't fun anymore, no one misses me... cuz all thats left is water- and some broken hearts in the sea. Will you remember me?  
  
The sun is freezing- and plutos burning... the earth is out of orbit, and all i have to say is--- go to sleeeppp.... and when you wake up- you'll be with ME_________..."  
  
another round of flowers and applauses enterd... mina was watching too... whoa! Even Mrs. Yamato!  
  
"That was beautiful-" it was Tai-lee."To give my appreciation..." and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Surina was blushing and so were the scouts. Mina was having a tempermental fit. *Why she's trying to take my guy away- isn't she!* and then she cooled down with Rei pouring buckets of water onto her head.  
  
**  
  
"You know that was AWESOME!" Ami had never skipped 5 minutes of studying for a little 'chat'. "Can you teach me how to sing that well?"  
  
Surina and Serena sweatdropped-*yeah* they both thought, *Ami may be smart- but when it comes to singing... err... lets put it this way... ahem! the cat didn't die of curiosity.uh get it?*  
  
"Um- sure... Ami... heh heh..." everyone except Ami sweatdropped. And Ami didn't even notice.  
  
"OK! PEOPLE! LET's GET STUDYING!!" was that SERENA's VOICE?  
  
"What?!" said AMI?  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and looked confused at the minute....  
Serena: *DiD I JUST SAY 'STUDY'?*  
Ami: *DID I SAY NO TO 'STUDYING'?!*  
They both shook their heads and said- "Let's go buy some snacks..." and off they went... Mina thought *we're off to see the shoppe, the wonderful shoppe- FOR US!* and she smirked evilly... *NO CANDY FOR SERENA*  
  
**  
  
After the candy incident... well Ami choked on a sherbet ball- Mina broke a nail trying to open her chocolate parfe, Lita threw up in the washroom due to bad taste, Surina didn't look to good..., and Serena- um she got nothing... Mina took 'em all,and she was whining like a BIG BABY.  
  
**  
  
At Rei's Temple discussing Surina's past:  
  
"ATTENTION- my name is number thirty-two, and this," The owl pointed to herself, which was now in humanoid form, and than she pointed to the cat who was eating tuna surprise- 'MINA's specialty. "This is Chiki-chan..." she then looked disgusted at Chiki...  
  
"Well-" Chiki finally opened her mouth, "Sailor Gemini here, has powers of the universe... You guys THOUGHT sailor Galaxia was the strongest? Well NO- Sailor Eternal Morality is... she is the princess' sailor senshi form... BUT we have to find her and the other scouts... Sailor Light-Hope-Faith-Courage-Calisto-Aquarius-Capricorn- and Sailor Polaris... a dimensional sister to Sailor Pluto and has many features of Sailor Pluto... she has a glaive with a 4 pointed star the tip. Well enough of her... Sailor Gemini was the closest senshi to the princess.. . and it's good we found her first, now we can locate our princess a little easier."  
  
"Dont' forget the story to why this happened!" shouted #32.   
  
"What! You mean the princess is like Serena here? And her past is sorta the same?" shouted Lita.  
  
"Yes and No-" #32 wanted to tell this part eagerly. "WEll long ago- there was a parallel planet named Univa- it's queen- Queen Morality- her pawn name was Yvonne. She guarded the universe and watched over one place persistantly... your Moon Kingdom, Serena. She knew that the two princesses were going to fight together one day and would sooner or later defeat all evil. They were like- parallel sisters. She wanted her BEST friend Queen Serenity to live a happy life too. But one day- one of her royal subjects betrayed her- she led the evil Queen Elitea- Queen Beryl's sister to the kingdom- she eventually destroyed it, but the princess Morality was not going to let her love from earth die. She wanted him to live... but instead both of them were hit, leaving them unconsious. OUr queen was breaking down- she called them the love of the universe... she had one last hope- the emperium eternal wings crystal... so she used it to blast Queen Opium back to negaverse, and she would return when the princess is found... then the battle begins. But with Queen Morality's last ounce of strength- she made everyone from the Universal Kingdom get reborn on earth- one of the only safe planets. I was her messenger and guardian, and Chiki here was her cousin, who had taken the blast head on from Elitea in order to protect the princess. So now you know the past. Speak nothing of this-" and #32 swayed her hair and started to whisper. "The queen returns when the princess defeats the evil queen... if anyone knew that, they would surely want to destroy the princess, and we wouldn't want that... I was the one who informed your mother on what was happening... that's how you came here safely. And I mean Princess Serena and Princess Morality."  
  
After that- the scouts didn't remember about the other scouts.  
  
And all they could think of was finding the princess- who would help Serena defeat all evil. Even if it meant their lives.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Like the story?  
Email Flames and C&C to me. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

PART 3: Sailor Gemini's New Power  
  
*I must sleep- big math quiz tomorrow.* Surina thought. Ever since #32 told them about the lost princess and the evil queen who would soon return- she couldn't even eat her chocolate parfes!  
  
**  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" was all the scouts could say.   
  
"Um- nothing..." though Surina and Serena looked like they could use ALOT OF SLEEP.  
  
"Lack of sleep- pity it makes you look so horribly pale." said Rei in a menacing way.  
  
"WHAT?!" said the Surina and Serena, and they looked for a mirror in their pockets.  
  
"Oh- so that's what makes you guys look so dead!" said Mina, she too was acting menacingly UNTIL, her 'guy' came along.  
  
"Oh my- ok hi Surina, Serena... you guys need sleep, here take these."  
And he handed Surina and Serena some candy to get them hyper.  
  
"Oh yes Tai-Lee... please what should I do when I feel sorta sick?" Mina wanted to attract all the attention... which was not good.  
  
"Oh- you get a glass of tea and you take two table spoons of Dr.Fujitaka's Warm Syrup. Ok? That should make you feel better." and Tai-Lee gave everyone some candy except for Mina.  
  
"HEY! DO I get any candy?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sorry Mina! Youre sick remember?" Tai-Lee thought it was real... the cough and all the stuff. Everyone was howling with laughter when Tai-Lee left.  
  
"MINA! YOU ACT REALLY--- g-g-g-ood!" stuttered Artemis who was soon flattened by the foot of Mina. Everyone stopped laughing and ran to class- for the sake of their lives.  
  
**  
  
At math class- Mr.Deisimal(DECIMAL)was giving out the test sheets.   
  
"Um- Mr. DeisiMal, do you know when soccer tryouts start?" asked Mina eagerly- she knew that Tai-lee always went for tryouts and always made it as the best player... and that's all Mina wanted to do- impress Tai-lee.  
  
"Oh- yes Mina, about lunch time. OH NO! I forgot to ask who would tryout for soccer!-Uh well... which of the girls wants to go? And which of the boys?" Mr.Deisimal was not only the math teacher- he was also the soccer coach.  
  
Serena and Surina raised their hands, finding that Ami (!), Lita, and MINA?!WAIT REI WAS HERE TOO?!were going for the tryouts to. All the scouts turned to each other and stared, blank faced.  
  
"Ok- so Surina Takiachi, Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino, Rei Hino and Mina Aino. Any others?" everyone shook their heads and he said, "Ok- so let the test- 1,2,3, BEGIN!" and suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of the furious scribbles of people (especially AMI's) doing math problems.  
  
"well what a record!" said Mr. Deisimal,after everyone was finished 19 minutes later. EVEN SERENA HAD NO PROBLEM!  
  
**  
  
At the soccer field, 12:00 sharp:  
  
"You guys think you'll make it?" asked a now-snobby-Lita-who-was on-every soccer team-since two years ago.   
  
Everyone was eyeing Lita with a look of disgust. "I think I will, I've made the soccer team since elementary." said Surina without a sound of disturbance.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, and started stating the reasons why they could make it. "I think I will," said Rei, "I usually have the stamina, Lita's not the only one you know."  
  
Sweatdropping continues. "I think I would make a great goalie..." suddenly everyone stared at AMI? "Well I do make perfect catches... remember the time at Ms.Lambert's wedding?"  
  
Sweatdropping continues. "Aw-that was a fluke, I can do MUCH better, my maneuvers are SUPERB!" stated Mina.  
  
"Oh- yeah you guys WOULD ALL BE GOOD! But what about me?" Serena had finally spoken up and everyone was eyeing her... Serena had hardly tried out for any sports.  
  
"UH- Serena would make a perfect midfielder! Don't you guys think so!" Surina was being TOTALLY HONEST, but mind her, she didn't know Serena back then.  
  
Sweatdropping continues until they reach the field... there they find, Samiki Himemoto, Kari Ichijuo (Tai-Lee's little sister in their grade), Lisa Kumino, Emiko Akenko. The toughest soccer players since two years ago, they were all equal in height, agility and maneuveristicness(?) with Lita. Everyone stared at each other, hoping they'd find an answer to what they were doin here.  
  
"Konnichiwa, my name is Samiki, and these are my friends, Kari, Lisa, and Emiko. YOu mighta heard of us, THE FLAMABLE FOUR?" said Samiki in a superior voice, which made all but Lita, Rei and Ami cower in fear.  
  
"Yeah- we heard, we just thought you guys were suspended for two years." said Rei recklessly. And that... brought up a tension between the four of them and the six of them.  
  
"For your info," said Kari who was wise for her age, and practically wanted to beat Ami in history, "we were transfered to another school to play for their team."   
  
In a cool but expressionless voice Ami said,"Oh is that it... well good luck for the tryouts..." and she whispered- losers!.  
  
"Yeah-" said a strong voice, everyone turned, it was Paula... she was part of Surina's band, she was the drummer, who appeared to be very TOUGH. "Now whyh don't you go 'play some SOCCER'!" and they thought she was on their side!  
  
**  
  
On the field:  
  
Surina was gliding effortlessly throughout the field, dribbling the ball and moving with great agility which made Rei spin."GREAT WORK TAKIACHI! WATCH HER GIRLS! SHE CAN TEACH YOU ALOT!" said Mr. Deisimal.  
Surina blushed and kept on moving- halfway, no escape, there's the net, shot! SHE SCORES! "1-0 Surina's side. You know Samiki, no one ever beat you to the ball... that means you've slowed down."  
  
Samiki was burning with hate... hate for Surina. "No sir- just going easy on the girl." Samiki burst out loud.  
  
They practised all day. And when it ended, it was two shots for Surina, 1 from SERENA?! and another two from Lita... so it came out to 6-1 Surina's side! Everyone from Samiki's side except the FLAMABLE FOUR shook hands.  
  
**  
  
"Serena- earth to Serena's!" shouted Artemis. "We have a negaverse parallel side monster..." he than sounded cool, "at three oclock."  
  
"Wha-wha-wha! Moon Cosmic Power!" and Sailor Moon arrived.  
  
"Who the hell ate my tuna san- wha- Gemini stone prism power!" and Sailor Gemini arrived. And she grimaced at her cat Chiki, who was covered in crumbs, with a bit of a fishy smell on her. "Why you little ol' cat!" she screamed and fell down. What? there was a twig stuck out of the ground in her backyard! Wait- it was know shaping into something - something shiny looking...  
  
And finally came a woman dressed in sakura blossoms, and her hair was in a green ponytail. An aura of light surrounded her."My name is Greenich.(you know!) I am here to give Sailor Gemini her objects and to tutor her before the sun sets."   
  
"Ya- so what you wanna give to mey?" Surina yawned rudely.  
  
"First- hold out your hand, and say Gemini trans! and hold out your left hand and say, Gemini gloves! And finally before I go one word of advice, when the time is right, you shall know immediately- what to do!" and with a flash of light, the Green witch was gone.  
  
Surina took out her right hand and yelled, "Gemini trans!" and their was a paint brush in her hand, she suddenly knew what to do... it would transform her! Then she took out her left hand and yelled, "GEMINI GLOVES!" and a pair of translucent blue gloves, with glitter and a II appeared on her hands. "OUUUCH!" she yelled, as a burning hot liquid poured onto her head.   
  
When she regained consciousness, she found her odangos with clips, and a tiara on her forehead, with the II mark of the gemini. Then again, she remembered all of a sudden what she had to do with them.  
  
"HELP!HELP ME! MMOMMA!!" yelled a familiar voice- it was Samiki. Surina had a feeling she would be at the park, playing soccer-practising.   
  
"TO THE PARK SAILOR MOON!" and they were off, they didn't even mention this to Ami or Rei or Mina or Darien or Lita!  
  
**  
  
"Help me!" Samiki kept on crying. A black female mutant was shoving her hand into her pocket as her ropes bound Samiki together. Then she took out a glaive.   
  
"Mini glaive of destruction! Give me the power to destroy this girl's starseed and find the crystal!" suddenly a light of brilliant violet emitted from the mini glaive causing Samiki to pass out. A tiny seed, full of white light came out of Samiki, and a second later a green crystal burst out of her chest, making Samiki's body throb with pain, even if she was in a deep sleep.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I will right wrong and triummph over evil, and that means YOU!" Sailor Moon then prepared to take out her spiral heart sceptre, only to be stopped by- SAILOR GEMINI?!  
  
"I am the protector of the princess... and there fore, I shall destroy you! GIVE BACK THE STARSEED AND THE STONE!" that was Sailor Gemini's speech?  
  
"I am Sailor Gemini, the doubled personality of the universe! The senshi of light, hope, peace,and the constellations!" now that was her speech.  
  
"And why- little miss know it all?" the monster may have been cold, but she was way off of 'arrogant'!  
  
"You must!" Sailor Gemini called out, "gemini fist of hope!" and a green/blue light shaped like a ribbon of ice fire, blasted the monster to shreds, and the starseed and the stone returned to Samiki.  
  
"I thought she would do something! WHAT A WEAKLING!" huffed Sailor Gemini. "But now I know what to do, and all of a sudden I can feel power come from Samiki! #32! Chiki-chan!"   
  
"yeah what?" said the both of them as they teleported themselves with Luna and Artemis to the park.  
  
"I saw a green stone come out of Samiki, a green-white starseed!" said Serena... "Well so did Sailor Gemini."  
  
"Oh GOODY!" squealed Chiki-chan.   
  
"Why?" Surina and Serena both chorused.  
  
"Because-" started #32, "You found Sailor Hope, one of the Inner Universe Senshi, equal to Lita- your friend, and I think this is hers." A green stick with a white symbol, of a cross fell into Sailor Gemini's hands. "And anyways- you can tell that they have a lot in common, and so do you and Sailor Moon!"  
  
**  
  
"Samiki, you ok?" said Serena in a motherly voice.  
  
"Uh- yeah... I can't remember anything... why am I here?" said a confused Samiki.  
  
"Oh- because a monster attacked you and you were unconscious for a while... so we brought you to my house." answered Surina.  
  
"Oh- can I ask you one thing... whats that?" and Samiki pointed to the senshi stick, that lay on Surina's desk.  
  
"S'bout time you asked!" said Chiki.  
  
"A TALKIN CAT!?" Samiki was petrified.  
  
"Uh- yeah..." said #32, just as she turned into her owl form.  
  
"An owl girl!" and once again she was petrified.  
  
"Never mind them!" said Surina, "you have a job to do, you are sailor Hope, and you know that stick, its yours. Becareful it has a crystal inside, yours... hold it up and say Hope Stone Prism Power! Ok."  
  
"Uh sure..." Samiki stood up and walked over to the desk and picked up the stick,"Hope stone prism power!"  
  
A flashing light surrounded her and in a sec, she had a green-white fuku and a cross on her tiara. Her hands were covered by green, fingerless gloves. "THIS IS SO COOL!" said Samiki.  
  
"Uh- how come they get they're crystals first." said Serena in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh- because they have to find their real crystals, these are supplimenary crystals. They keep their transformation going... you know like batteries?" Chiki chan was now eating her fifth sandwich and #32 was looking 'green'.  
  
"oh- the bathroom is that way, take a left on the first turn." Serena had noticed in the nick-o'-time... and she left, #32 rushed to the bathroom to puke, or well something.  
  
**  
  
After about- well let's say 30 minutes, #32 came back, in GIRL FORM, and was wondering what had happened to her(by the way read the rpg guide to find out more).  
  
"So like whats up?" said a more 'relaxed' #32.  
  
"Oh nothing.... just wanted to know how we can find the other scouts..." said a gluttonous Chiki.  
  
#32 looked in her mirror... *a new mission, a new message, a new well found enemy*.  
  
"Hiello?" said Mina, as she stepped in.  
  
"Oh hi." said an uninterested Samiki.  
  
"What is SHE doing HERE?" Mina asked coldly.  
  
"Oh, Samiki, oh- she's one of the new universal senshi." another dreamy reply from #32.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW?!" yelled Mina.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

PART 4: Sailor Gemini's New Alis  
  
"Oh- you'll see... say hi to Sailor Hope, destined to give hope to the universe and protect the princesses with the other senshi. But she too is a princess. Princess Hope." Chiki said casually.  
  
"Oh-" and that's all that was said for the day.  
  
**  
  
*a princess- lost in the universe, reborn on earth?* was all Surina could think about. Her and the scouts were having a sleep over in a couple of days, to be exact, 2 days.  
  
Wondering through the wilderness, was the metaphor for this situation.  
  
Surina's life hadn't exactly been perfect, but she had some good things that she valued. And now, it was all mixed up. Surina could not think, her mind was wandering off...  
  
**  
  
"Mother! Mother! NO! Come back!" a silhoutte screamed and screamed. "Don't leave me mother! I need you!" the silhoutte was now breaking into tears.  
  
"It is for the good of the-the-the universe..." and the beautiful woman, lay dead, in the arms of her daughter.  
  
"I will rebuild Univa, no matter what." said the silhoutteted figure. "It will be for mother."  
Other silhouttes nodded, and bowed, then reached the ground, bending their knee to the standing figure.  
  
"UNIVERSE SHINE REVOLUTION!" screamed all the figures.  
  
"UNITE!" said the standing person.  
  
In a matter of minutes, a crystal, shaped like a heart, a moon, a star, and a wing, were placed into the hands of the standing person. "It is done, my- QUEEN." and all bowed.  
  
"No matter what- I will never let my child die... it is my duty as the new queen of Univa, and yours, to fight for all that is right." said the 'queen'.  
  
"For the universe we protect." said one.  
  
"For the recent queen, who died, protecting us." said another.  
  
"We will do all that it takes to fight with faith, courage, hope and justice." said the last.  
  
Months past, and there was no sign of harm. Everything was fine. Everything was great. Everything was as serenious as it could be. Serenity, had given birth to a daughter with gold hair, she was the new heir to the throne. Also on the same day, the queen of the Universe had given birth to a lovely daughter. Her hair was said to turn purple at the moment, and would eventually change sooner or later. Her eyes were so wide and full of blue-black innocence.  
  
As time passed, her daughter grew beautiful and she soon fell in love with a man from the parallel planet to the planet Earth... his name was Adrian, he was handsome, the most handsome man to her. His black-brown spiked hair swayed gracefully in the wind, and his deep golden-brown honey eyes, sparkled- eeriely, but that was what made him handsome. He too was in love with her, but they were destined for something than each other...  
  
The guardians of the universe gave birth to their offsprings earlier, and some a little later. They too were laughing and smiling with pride. Until-  
  
"All you wish will come true," said a wicked drawling voice. "Haskus... bring the information you have gathered, and for your sake, it must be more then good."  
  
A man in handsome clothes, and with deep brown hair came out of the shadows, looking strained and scared. "H-h-h-ere your majesty, Queen Elitea. This should enlighten you."  
  
The 'queen Elitea' read the tablet over and over, and suddenly a grim appeared on her face. "Well done Haskus. You may return to your spot in the shadows."  
  
"Now- find the stones of every universal senshi, and crush the starseed!" and Elitea laughed cruelly and menacingly."With the stones, we may bring forth the power to revive my sisters... and we or should i say 'I' will rule the universe!"  
  
"Yes madame." was his reply and he vanished.  
  
The battle has begun:  
  
The battle between Queen Morality and Queen Elitea, was most impressive, but since her sisters had awaken... she was almost immortal. "Beryl, go- you know what you want." and Beryl smirked, and pointed her army to the moon, the strongest moon of the universe. And they vanished.  
  
"What do you want?!" asked a deeply wounded Morality.  
  
"Oh- nothing, maybe just power." Elitea said this calmly and cooly.  
  
"UNIVERSAL REVOLUTION!" Morality's power was only strong enough to lock Elitea up in her dungeon, until the time comes.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!!!" screamed a warped Elitea. With her final words she was locked up forever in the dungeons of fate.  
  
"You my children shall be reborn." and with a wave of her tial, her crystal came out. Light emitted from it, and the children of this planet, not the parents, were offered a new life. On earth. "You too, my sweets." With her last words she stared at Adrian, the brave knight, who forced the full blast on him, which almost tore him up. And her daughter. Who vowed to love and protect her mother, and that is why she was dead... Morality thought. Ribbons of pink light encased the children and with a flash of light, four gaurdians were sent with the children to earth, and to defeat the evil, some day- soon.  
  
**  
  
sniffs and sobs, came from Surina's direction. "Why?" she repeated over and over again.  
  
And finally with a peck from a worried #32 she woke up, "Why is my face wet?" was her first question.  
  
"You were crying- was the dream that bad?" #32 seemed to clutch something close to her heart, in the dark.   
  
"The dream it was SO sad... a princess dies, a mother sacrifices herself, a recent queen passes away." another sniffle came from Surina. "It looked so REAL!"  
  
#32 handed her a tissue box gracefully, and replied, "I know. That was queen Morality and her daughter... I guess you didn't get much of a glimpse of them in the dream huh?"  
  
"Yep-" and all of a sudden her eyes were pupilless. "But it said the queen would come back soon, when the time comes?" finally returning to normal state.  
  
"Yes- I know all that." said a weary looking cat.  
  
**  
  
Kari was walking around in a place she'd never ever seen before. It was all gloomy and dark and muck was in the water. The water no longer had its serene look and tranquil sound... it was now becoming a storm of the waters, the masters are gone- were all the people could say. "Excuse me ma'am?" said Kari politely.  
  
"Don't talk to herrrrrr." hissed one.  
  
Kari was taken aback- what had she done? What masters? What was wrong? Something was terribly wrong, the serene waters of Clastio Island, her family's home before, used to be so beautiful, not ever arising a problem... magnificent waves emerging from the deep blue sea water... but now- all that was, was dark black water- raging, like a bull and a boar, looking for a place to go, but would not move, the water was giving out a message... something about losing a battle... about eternity to the victor... thats why they were fighting? She was on Clastio Island, she finally noticed. When she looked around her, the waves fanished- leaving all but tranquility and dead silence. "NO! THE MESSIAH OF SILENCE HAS RETURNED!" screamed one girl. Her hair as black as the night, and her body- glimmering as if it were a firefly.   
  
"In a different body! A stronger soul! A different messiah! The messiah of death!!" yelled one with long green hair. Her staff was kept firm. Unshaken she was. She was ready to fight. Just not alone- she needed help. Her wiseness was not enough to shake the presence of death.  
  
"I will protect everyone. You will not live like this because of me!" yelled one with a heart so bright and pure, her body shined as if it were the pixie moon- the moon of eternity.  
  
"NO! You must not- my purpose is to save all- and that includes you! You must go NOW!" yelled one with long blue hair. Her face was in tears, confident tears.  
  
"You will not die alone." said one. "I will always love you." this one was a man. Strong and muscular. In a cape, with shield by his side.  
  
"Thank you- but you must go while time is still. GO! GO WITH the guardian! Save yourselves! As the guardian of life- I must make a sacrifice! I must let all of you live, you are my only hope."said the one in tears.  
  
"We can win without sacrifice, if only we found the others!" screamed the shining one. Suddenly both girls, teary one and golden one, were shining. Amidst the darkness, they were only light there. The others were shining too, only not as bright as the two. "You and I- we have enough power to defeat all evil... best friends till the end."  
  
"I must- you must- you must protect this planet until time comes. But while I live- save your life." looking down, a tear stained her sating dress. "You see- I found my purpose. It was to defend all, protect all, defeat evil and at any cost, I shall risk my life. For the world- for the universe. FOr all of you." Everyone started crying, forcing her to stay and live, help each other. But she wouldn't listen. She wanted a safe future.  
  
A cry burst from the girl as wings disembarked themselves from her back. Like a draconian, whispered one. The accursed heirs of Atlantis, whispered another. We must destroy her before she brings darkness to this world. A blood curling cry came from the same girl, her wings so beautiful, like angels, like the light in the angels they did glow. So bright they out shined the light on the golden one.   
  
"NO! DON'T DIE!" Kari screamed, not realising what havoc she had now caused. But no one but the people in black cloaks noticed her. They turned abruptly on one foot and unveiled their hoods, revealing what hideous monsters they be.  
  
"Leave them alone, we must destroy her-" these monsters, they are of the darkness, Elicate, evil, feeding on fear, love, hope, destruction. They want to kill her for the hope that their master will feed them fear, their prized possesion.  
  
"NO YOU LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!" she screamed, and turned to the girls with wings. "WATCH OUT! THE PEOPLE! THEIR MONSTERS!"  
  
No one paid attention. They couldn't hear her screams. All they heard were the cries of the wind, and the waters, saying, tear them apart.  
  
**  
  
"NO!" screamed Kari. *Was it a vision... something- something was telling me something... I know it... maybe I can ask Raye.* Kari thought. *yeah- maybe she can help.*  
  
**  
  
"-star, moon, sun..." Raye chanted on and on, ever since Kari gave her the warning. The flames englufed the picture of Kari which was near the casket. But yet, it did not burn it, only light emitted from the depths of the picture. Raye gasped and reached to grab the enflamed picture Kari had given her. "Something- something is going on...." she then ran out the door, went to the nearest room, and took out her tarot cards.   
  
"The shuffling of the light cards... it will help me explain the light." Raye then took the cards into her left hand and shuffled. She took three cards, and placed them at the bottom, took two, and placed them in the middle, and one more, which was placed on the top... forming a triangle.  
  
"Sun card arise!" the bottom right card, was lifting into the air, then all the other bottom cards arised, forming light circles, and being placed into the right order in her hands. "The- three suns. Verius, Goitolos, and Sverias. They represent- madness, anger, evil? Some one evil is after her- or some one close."  
  
"Star cards arise!" this time the middle cards presented themselves to her, "the two stars of the main galaxy- polaris, and sirius. Darkness, death and light and life? A battle for the lives, of the light to present darkness! A battle- or a war- will arise soon!"  
  
"And finally... moon-universe card arise!" the final card, shining like a star placed itself comfortably on Raye's hand. "The moon of the universe, the eternal moon, and the princess... a new princess or princesses are born to protect the moon! Some battle will come! Some one will be the main victim- Princess Morality, where ever or who ever she is, and-and- and SERENA!"  
  
In a flash Raye was gone, running at full speed to Serena's place, where everyone was invited.  
  
**  
  
"WHAT!? Raye- you are such a kidder!" Serena laughed sarcastically which made Raye mad, so she screamed (or used her fury) her attack at her. And that- made Serena... cry. -_-*  
  
"I AM NOT JOKING MEATBALL HEAD!!!" Raye ran 2 miles for mockery... err... or should we say, a little argument with spaghetti and meatballs....  
  
Ray ran 2 miles down the road, with Serena... and when they returned- 


	5. Default Chapter Title

!PLEASE! Send all C&C to= silent_angelstar@hotmail.com (chibi_whitemoon is deliberately cancelld)  
Ps- please note that, I will frequently use Usagi, Serena/ Jap/English names at times.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
PART 5: Repetition  
  
When Rei and Serena returned, Serena was wide eyed, and Rei was strained. "Come on, it wasn't that bad- was it? I mean, what could be SO scary?" Said, Kari- who didn't know why they were scared. (neither did anyone but Samiki and the others).  
  
"You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know." Said an exasperated Rei. She took out a red scrunchie and examined it with ease, she then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and beckoned Surina to come. Surina shaked her head, and said.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei was furious, it was like fighting with Usagi constantly. "Why?!"  
  
"Let it be- we'll find out some day, some how." She said calmly.  
  
Kari was now shivering, she didn't have a clue why, because the weather outside was burning. She then started to whimper. She caught everyone's attention, making them panic. Lisa took Kari out onto the porch for some air. Meanwhile, Emiko was starting to whimper, she then whispered with a fog emitting from her words. "Out-side... its out there." Everyone started to shiver to. Surina was in a state of shock. She then walked outside without her own will, and screamed. Emiko feeling colder ran. She looked around the temple grounds and found a lady, a lady covered in red gems, holding Surina by the neck. Emiko was shocked, she ran and pushed the lady with all her might. She then sacrificed her body for Surina, who was crying.   
  
"Don't, don't do it Emiko, I can handle this. We don't need anyone to die." She then pushed Emiko away at the wrong time.   
  
"Hahaha! Thats true girl, leave this one be- she is mine! Blood of fire!!!" The lady then shot blood made of fire and gems, towards Surina. Surina who had no time to escape screamed. But as she did, Emiko jumped in front of Surina and took the blast. Feeling weak, she spoke a few words.  
  
"Promise me- just promise me, that... you will never get hurt- friends for li-" as she said those words, Surina's eyes were welling up with tears. Surina- trying to hold back the feeling of sadness, nodded and hugged Emiko close to her.  
  
A red gem appeared upon Emiko's heart- it then dissolved into red star dust and floated back into her body. "WHAT? The gem is mine! Why won't it come to me?!" yelled the lady in red.  
  
A second later, Sailor Pluto appeared. Having a slight tear in her left eye, she wiped it and spoke. "Because- a senshi of courage... a senshi of complete loyalty... a senshi who would risk her life to save anothers- will never die, as her stone will be placed back in HER heart. As this would be a senshi- She saved Surina, causing her gem to come out, and dissolve back into her. You- an evil creature, who shares her soul with evil- will never! Never, get a gem so pure as that!" As Sailor Pluto hid in the shadows, a sparkling tear bounced off her cheek and flew to Emiko. "Reliving the past..." she whispered. Was that a new attack?  
  
The tear which hit Emiko gave back her strength and #32's wings flapped until a stick was formed. It was red with features similar to Sailor Hope's.  
  
Emiko stood up, and steadied herself. She then had a flashback. She knew what to do, taking the stick, she boomed, "Courage Stone Power!!!" A blast of awesome red light shone from her heart. Fire and red ice encased Emiko. Her body was seen through the ice that covered her. Soon the flames inside turned blue and spiralled around her. A sun appeared behind her causing her fuku to appear. Her skirt, which was red and streaked with a slight tint of light, was flowing. Her top which was white with a red bow. Her gloves were elbow length and were light red. In a way- she resembled Sailor Mars. "I- I will never let you hurt my friend. You- you will die!" In astonishment she said, "I am Sailor Courage- the bravest of senshi to live. Thank you- thank you Sailor Pluto- may've been forbidden- but they will excuse you." Pluto nodded and disappeared. "Now- what should I do? Courage solar flash!" A great light of red came out of the tiara she bore on her head. It blindened the lady and caused her skin to droop and melt a bit.   
  
"Gemini Stone Prism Power!" Surina yelled. "It's my turn to finish you. Gemini fists!" But when the blue-green light hit the lady. She just laughed.  
  
"Pathetic- you are by far the weakest- who authorized your pathetic powers?" She cackled.   
  
Surina feeling sad and disgruntled, looked at Chiki and with a tear in her eye- she said, "What do I do?"   
  
Chiki being thoughtful, said-"You must know ONE thing- if you feel the courage, if you feel your hope... you can make it."  
  
Sailor Gemini was feeling annoyed and panicky. Holding her supplimentary crystal in her heart, she whispered, "Gemini transfusion- Morality Power!" A great light came from her heart. Wings sprouted from her back and a heart and her fuku now changed. Her skirt was now like Sailor Moon's, and so was her top. Only her choker and tiara were different. A pair of gloves with the sign of an angel wing on them were formed. Her choker and tiara had the same symbol. A feeling in her hands occurred. Her hands were filled with magic. Magic of moral. "I am Sailor Morality- protector of the lost princess Morality. I have the duty to protect her with all my soul!" Everyone gasped, especially the guardians who had never thought that the guardian of the princess, Morality would show up.  
  
"The guardian-" gasped Luna. "The guardian of the princesses." Chiki and #32 nodded.   
  
"Sworn guardian..." whispered Pluto. "Destroy her for all she's worth!"   
  
"Right! This is for all my friends!" She rose her hands, they shimmered a golden light which then shone with pride, "morality's glaive!" As soon as she yelled that- a glaive almost as long as Hotaru's was placed in her hands. The staff was golden, and the glaive was doubled. "Glaive of moral! Morality's soul!!" She spread her hands, letting the glaive float and transform into a magnificent soul. It hurdled itself against the lady in red and with a flash- she was stardust.   
  
"How come she had a glaive?" everyone inquired. "Why?"  
  
"You see- Sailor Morality has magic- but her wand is a glaive, so its attacks are placed in the glaive." Answered #32.  
  
Deforming, Surina and Emiko stared at each other and said, "Cool."  
  
"I can't believe that 'I' am Sailor Morality..." said an astonished Surina. When Lisa returned from the front porch with Kari- they looked surprised.  
  
"What happened." said Lisa.  
  
"Nothing..." lied Setsuna, who was now in her normal state.  
  
"Yeah- sure..." Lisa sarcastically said.  
  
**  
  
"The past- its repeating itself..." said a worried #32. "Queen Elitea sent the lady in red as her pawn- then she sent more... she would continue to wreak chaos until she found the crystals, or the princess... she knew if she had the princess- she would easily win, because the princess was soft hearted- and hated violence."  
  
Luna, who was listening from beneath the bed. "Yes- I see... same thing... well almost with Serena... she has defeated Chaos- so all shouldn't be SO bad."  
  
"Oh yes it can," replied Artemis, "Chiki told me that NONE of the scouts in THIS galaxy are suppose to interfere. Neither with Sailor Eternity- nor Sailor Destiny, or Sailor Unity... I know NONE of you ever heard of them- but it is said, if we find the 'princess' she will have ALL of these forms. She will be the queen of the Universe." Chiki looking astounded, replied.  
  
"I didn't tell you THAT much Artemis." Artemis blushed and said.  
  
"I heard it... well I think I did-" he then scratched his head and headed off for the kitchen.  
  
*Sobs were heard from the room next door. "Surina- Surina? Is that you?" said a voice.  
  
"Who are you- who are you?!" She yelled back.  
  
"Your moral- your moral... why... why... are... are... you... crying?" it kept on repeating each word.  
  
"What? What? I'm not crying-" and she was abruptly stopped by her 'moral'.  
  
"Yes you are- your sobs... they come from your soul- you are sad... because of no love- it is natural..." and the voice faded away.  
  
"WAIT! Come back!" she yelled. Feeling scared- Surina hummed her favorite tune.  
  
AT THE DEAD PALACE:  
  
"Find the outer scouts of the universe NOW! If we don't find them- we will be doomed! If you do... we can sabotage their minds! Now hurry!" yelled a screechy throated Elitea.  
  
"Yes ma'am... must we find Silent angel?" said one of her minions.   
  
"I'm afraid not- she will appear in Sailor 'Morality' some day- no worries..." she smirked and licked the blood on her finger.  
  
"Yes-yes ma'am, and must we find the unknown senshi... or even the 'Dream Knight'?"   
  
"I'm afraid so- not the unknown senshi- same things will happen... but once you spot the Dream Knight- capture him... and thats my final order!" she yelled.  
  
"Right away madam."  
  
As Queen Elitea grinned, she thought of worse.  
  
**  
  
*Check email... check email!* Surina thought...   
  



End file.
